Battler in Rokkenjima
by lolita6othic
Summary: Battler tersesat di dimensi lain .. Rokkenjima ? Penyihir ? Petualangan baru ? Akankah Battler selamat dari ancaman ancaman mengerikan ? OneShot BeaBato


Nice to meet you guys ^^

salam kenal .. aku .. L6 sempet hiatus dari ffn ..

akhirnya kembali ..

tapi saya udah move dri fandom bleach dan semua karya saya akan saya banned .. saya akan memulai karya saya di umineko ..

mungkin ga sebanyak reviews di bleach

akan tetapi di sini mungkin lebih baik ..

semuanya ... salam kenal ...

**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own umineko .. I don't own Alice in Wonderland..

* * *

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Dulu dulu sekali .. Hiduplah laki laki yang hidup dengan tenang bersama adik perempuanya dan keluarganya hingga suatu hari ditaman mawar yg besar dia melihat macan (?) yang berlari lari karena cowo itu tertarik .. ia pun mengejarnya ...**

**akan tetapi ..**

"Di mana nih ?" cowo itu sadar dia ada di dimensi lain .. mari saya perkenalkan siapa cowo ini, namanya Ushiromiya Battler, lebih sering disapa Batora cowo yang mudah tertarik dengan hal lain ..

"Jarang sekali ada tamu di Rokkenjima .. Pukukuku .." Tiba tiba muncul seorang pria

".. Permisi .. Siapa anda ? Bisakah saya kembali ke rumah saya ?" Tanya Batora sopan

"Tentu saja ...... tidak .." Pria itu tertawa kecil

"Heh ! lu tuh siapa sih ? Duh .. Please gue mau balik ke rumah gue .. Tolong banget .. Ange udah nungguin .." Batora merasa BT dengan kebaradaan pria itu

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ronove .. Setau saya ditempat ini hanya ada satu pintu" Ronove menunjuk pintu kecil yang mungkin hanya bisa dimasuki oleh tikus

"Buset dah .. Emang lu kira badan gue slim .." Batora merasa tersindir –digaplok batora-

"Ah ... kalau begitu saya berikan kue kering ini .. " Ronove menyerahkan kue kering pas Batora mau ngucapin terima kasih .. wush .. dia menghilang ..

"Orang gila ..." Ucap Batora sambil menggelengkan kepala, lalu segera memakan kue kering itu

"Oke lah nih kue .. manis .. manis ... what the ..." Batora sadar badannya mengecil ..

"YEAH .... Gue berhasil melalui pintu kecil .. ke mana kita selanjutnya ?" Batora tertawa kaya Dora –lu kata ini Dora the explorer-

* * *

**Sampailah batora dihutan belantara .. Setelah sadar ia tersesat lagi .. dan ternyata badannya gak bisa kembali normal ..**

"Tolong gue !!" Batora teriak

"Baiklah ... akan gue bantu .." Ada suara dari belakang Batora

"Siapa lu ?" Batora kaget ngeliat cewe di belakang

"Beato .. Beatrice ... lu mau apa hah ? tapi gue minta imbalan !! Cepet!! Lu mau apa ?" Tanya Beato

"Buset dah ... lu mau nolong apa mau ngancem .. gue minta gue kembali normal .." Batora meminta tanpa mikir

"Gampang .. nih makan" Beato ngasih kue gosong

"YAELAH ... kok bentuknya berbeda dengan kue buatan Ronove ya .." Batora ngendus ngendus kuenya

"HEH .. itu bikinan gue sendiri tau!! cepet makan .. soalnya gue juga mau ke ukuran asli gue .. lu keinjek baru tau rasa" Beato ngomel ngomel

"Iya nyak .. jangan galak galak .." Lalu Beato dan Batora kembali ke ukuran asli

"Sekarang .. gue tagih imbalannya .." Beato maksa

"Gue ... cuma ... bisa ngasih lu doa ... semoga diterima di sisi-Nya .." Batora berdoa

"Eits .. Lu kira gue udah mati !! Gue minta lu kalahin Ratu Rokkenjima Baru yang nyebelin .." Beato nyuruh Batora

"Buset .. Rokkenjima punya Miss juga ? Gue ikutan ah .. yuu capcus .." Batora dengan gaya bancinya

"Terserahlah lu mau bilang miss kek, putri kek lu harus bantu gue kalo lu mau balik !!" Beato ngebentak..

**Tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan cewe berekor seperti kucing ..**

"Beato .. sebentar lagi kau akan diadili Lady Erika.." Cewe itu tersenyum dan menghilang

"Dia .." Batora ngeliatin

"Dia .. Bernkastel .. lebih baik kita mencari pelayanku" Beato dengan muka serius

"Bukan gue bukan mau nanya siapa dia" Batora ngerasa ga nyambung

"Lu mau ngomong apa ?"Tanya Beato serius

"Dia ... moe .." Batora dengan tersenyum

"...... heh!! gue udah serius nih .." Beato ngerasa sebel

"Ya maap .. kalo cemburu ngomong atuh .." Batora dengan nada mengejek

"Heh diem deh .." Beato dengan nada kesal

* * *

**Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah dan ..**

"Ah .. Lady Beatrice .." Ronove menyambut Beato dengan senyum

".. RONOVE !" Beato marah

"Ah dia kan yang menolongku .." Mata Batora berbinar binary

"Ronove .. apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda itu ?" Ucap seorang cewe berambut abu

"Sensei !! kita dalam keadaan gawat .. jangan banyak minum teh .." Beato ngebentak mereka

"Cewe itu siapa ?" Tanya Batora

"Perkenalkan saya salah satu penyihir di Rokkenjima nama saya Virgillia .." Virgillia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan

"Oh ya .. saya Ronove, pelayan dari penyihir Beatrice .." Ronove memperkenalkan diri dengan pd

"Bodo .. gue ga nanya lu Ronove .. Penyihir ? Miss Rokkenjima ?" Resist-Magic nya Batora, tetap ga percaya dengan ada nya penyihir

tiba tiba muncul 3 cewe kelinci ..

"BUNNY GIRL" dengan mata perv Batora bahagia

"BODOH !! Dia itu musuh .." Beato menarik Batora

"Siesta 410 ready for fire .. sending the position to Siesta 45 .." Siesta sepertinya namanya

"Tenang saja akan saya lawan mereka .." Ronove dengan kerennya maju

"Siesta 00 accept the data .. ready for fire .. 3 .. 2 .. 1" Siesta berambut lurus menembak

"Eits .. " Dengan menggunakan nampan teh Ronove melindungi diri, otomatis tembakan Siesta mental kena mereka sendiri dan akhirnya .. Siesta mati dengan cara itu ..

"Ah .. jadi berantakan gini .." Virgillia melihat kondisi sekitar

"Tenang aja ... ga seancur muka si Beato kok" Batora masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan apa yang ia lihat

"Heh!! Diem .." Belum sempet Beato melanjutkan ada suara cewe lain ..

"Kyahahahaha bodoh sekali kalian .. masih bisa bercanda di saat Lady Erika berniat membunuh kalian" Di atas pohon duduk Bernkastel lalu dia menghilang

"Sepertinya .. Kita harus segera mengalahkan Erika" Beato dengan optimis

"Segitu niatnya ... jadi Miss Rokkenjima" Batora mengucapkannya dengan berbisik bisik

* * *

**Akhirnya, Beato, Batora, Ronove, Virgillia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat Erika**

"Selamat datang .. Beatrice .." Erika tertawa jahat

"Ah itu kan ... hewan aneh yang gue liat .." Batora nunjuk singa itu

"Ah ... Sakutaro !! kenapa kau malah menarik manusia !! Kan ku suruh narik beato .." Erika marah

"Ah .. maafkan saya ratu ..uryu .." Sakutaro menangis

"Dasar ga berguna" Erika mendorong Sakutaro

"Wah wah sadis sekali kau kepada pelayanmu" Ronove menolong Sakutaro

"Huh .. Beatrice kau membawa pelayan mu .. baiklah .. Dlanor!! Bunuh mereka!!" Perintah Erika

"Ahhh ..." Beatrice tidak bisa melawan

"Wah Miss Rokkenjima jahat sekali .." Batora berkata sambil melindungi Beato

"Ah .. Bodoh!! Menyingkir" Beato merasa bersalah

"Bodoh ? ah .. namaku ..." Belum sempet dia nyebut nama, Virgillia ngasih kue gosong ke mulut Batora

"APA NIH !!! GA ENAK!!!" Batora jadi gede

"Itu kue menjadi besar kan .. aku melihat nya jatuh .. aku sadar itu .. bikinan Beatrice .." Virgillia sambil tertawa kecil

"GUE JADI GEDE" Batora bangga .. lalu dia melihat celananya

"HE!! ngapain lu liat liat celana .." Beato kaget

"WAW ... Gede " entah apa yang dimaksud gede oleh Batora

* * *

**Setelah itu Batora menginjak Erika dan Dlanor sampe mati –jahat banget- lalu tubuh Batora kembali normal ..**

"Makasih .." Ucap Beato jutek

"Selamet ya .. lu jadi Miss Rokkenjima lagi .." Ucap Batora yang resist-magic

"Ah ... terserahlah .... aku akan mengembalikanmu ke negeri asalmu" Beato dengan nada sebel

"Ah ... namaku Battler ....." Lalu Beato mencium Battler ..

dan ... ***plop***

"Ah ..." Batora terbangun dari tidurnya ..

"... Kak .. kenapa bibirnya tadi monyong" Ange ngeri dengan kakak nya sendiri

"Ga ....... mimpi .." Batora terdiam

"Mimpi apa kak ?" Tanya Ange

"Mimpi .. nyium katak .." Batora tertawa

* * *

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Beato: Ending apaan nih ? Nyium katak

L6: Ah .. katak ... kau lebih cantik dari seekor katak ..

Beato: Ah terima kasih L6 ...

Batora : Kaya kodok ..

Beato: Gue sihir lu jadi kodok!!

L6: Duh jangan berantem

Batora : Ngomong ngomong nih genre fanfic apa ?

L6: Romance ..

Beato: maksudnya ....... batora dan ?

Batora : Kodok ..

L6: Hueee sudah sudah ... aku cuma mau minta maap dengan cerita yang pendek ini huhu ..

Batora : bah ... yang penting review ..

L6: hiks .. iya .. semua nya .. review ya ^^ untuk penulisan EYD, jelas saya tidak sempurna .. tapi saya di sini menulis dengan tulisan yang mudah untuk dibaca oleh orang lain .. penggunaan nama Beato dan Batora saya gunakan karena saya menggunakan nama panggilan mereka .. dan miss spelling, beri tahu saya .. dan saya akan berterima kasih jika menggunakan bahasa sopan .. bukan flaming ..

terima kasih ..

_**Lolita6othic**_


End file.
